creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pigman
"Pigman", his real name being Stanley Johnson, is a 59-year-old man who suffered severe psychological damage due to the death of his wife, later losing himself to excessive alcoholism and then finally killing the last living people who loved him. He dons a mask entirely made out of a pig's flesh and head. The title "Pigman" was given to him through the rare sightings of him - the most obvious trait about him being his decapitated pig head. Origin Stanley grew up on a farm surrounded by woods in Kentucky. The nearest town was over 45 minutes away. His upbringing was that of a usual child - loving parents, school friends, an argumentative older brother named Ryan. He spent his time hunting various animals (majorly deer), fishing, and doing chores around the small farm(which he did not mind) and was fond of the outdoors. He was an average student. He'd always admired the military and joined once he was 18. Stanley excelled in his training and was an excellent sniper. At 20, Stanley married Jane, his high school sweetheart. His parents later left the farm to enjoy a quiet retirement, leaving it in the hands of Jane, Ryan, and Stanley. Ryan stayed, feeling his duty was to take care of the farm his parents left. While Stanley was on duty, he would write Jane letters, daily. He wasn't a strong writer, but he felt letting her know she was in his thoughts was important. On and off duty, date after date, 20 years pass. Jane is killed in an accident while riding into town. Stanley spirals into a pit of depression. Death was all around him, working with animals, but this one hit him harder than any other. He gravitated to sitting at home, staring at the black and white television while downing beer after beer. As time went on, Ryan began to notice his brother change. Stanley became irritable and angry. Eventually, Stanley was kicked from his position for alcoholism and the rapid weight gain. The two began to argue about chores, being Ryan felt Stanley should step up and stop sobbing over something that happened years ago. This began the violent past time of punching holes in walls, regularly scaring his brother. One afternoon, he gained a concussion whilst attempting to navigate, wasted, through the narrow kitchen. He had hit his head against the counter while falling. This only worsened his condition. Stanley became paranoid. He slowly believed everyone was out to get him. Everyone was trying to ruin his life. He hardly showered anymore, out of fear someone would catch him while he was vulnerable. One day, attempting to sober up, the small guard dog refused to stop barking at insignificant animals outside. Blinded by rage, Stanley choked the dog to death. Ryan was horrified. Confronting Stanley only sent him back into a blind, paranoid rage. A beer bottle was broken over Ryan's head. Ryan felt as if he had little choice. What could he do about his brother? He had packed up and left by midnight. Stanley was now alone. He further became suspicious and even afraid of everyone and anyone. He felt he was being spied on, cheated on, lied to, with little evidence. His violent episodes didn't help him in the slightest. He began taking out his frustrations on the remaining farm animals. Only a few chickens, a cow, and three pigs. The final pig was decapitated. He removed the brain, skull, and muscles. It's flesh served as a mask, which delusional Stanley thought hid his identity. 5 years later, Stanley got a visit from his parents. Ryan hadn't spoken to them. Stanley, paranoid out of his mind, believed they were there to kill him. So he dawned his pig mask, put on his camo, and murdered the last people who loved him with his favorite deer-hunting Winchester. Stanley's paranoia only grew. He believed even innocent campers from town were out searching for him. This led to him patrolling the night with his crossbow, killing from afar. By day, he sits in his home, gun to his chest, hoping they never come for him. No one from town ever takes the urban legend seriously when hearing about it. Campers curiously spend nights in the woods not realizing a pot-bellied man in a pig mask will surely pick them off. Due to it being that an urban legend, officials never really worried about the possibility of him even existing. Appearance Stanley is a tall, overweight yet muscular man. His daily outfit includes a dirty, stained undershirt that just exposes his beer gut. He also wears a camouflage jacket and pants regularly which he obtained while in service. And dirty, laced up brown combat boots. While hunting he prefers to cover his exposed skin and mask with camo-colored paints (green, gray, brown, etc.) He began this practice around 12 when he first took up hunting. Personality * Hot-tempered * Aggressive * Observant * Mercurial * Crafty * Mistrustful of others * Easily agitated * Territorial Method of Killing Stanley will remain locked in his home until dusk. He will occasionally poke his head out to look for smoke from campfires, or nearby light. From there he will gear up. He prefers his crossbow because it significantly creates a lot less noise. However, he will always have his Winchester Model 70 across his back. A good hour will be spent observing the campers. This includes counting the number of people, taking note of what they seem to be doing, eyeing their materials, and tents. From there he will wait for members to separate. Usually, those who need to use the bathroom or explorers are dead first. Alternatively, he will approach those wandering off alone via circling them and strangling them- or slicing their throat with his boot knife. If he screws up and a kill is spotted by a group, causing the others to panic, he will attempt to kill them all as fast as possible. When the hunt is over, he disposes of the bodies. Typically he gathers all corpses in the campsite, slightly cooking a part of a corpse's body in the campfire. He will then go around the site, opening packages of food or other scented items, along with relieving himself on the campsite. This is to attract predators, which typically rip through the camp depending on how desperate they are. He recollects his crossbow bolts to cover his tracks. They are often reused. Facts * Pigman was created by Stagasaur * Main weapons consist of a camouflage crossbow, Winchester Model 70 (rarely uses due to noise - gives away his position). For up close combat, if it ever happens, a black boot knife. * His crossbow was received as a birthday gift from his father upon turning 12. The gun used to be his father's, hidden and only used for emergencies, but was then claimed by Stanley. * He's heterosexual. * He measures at 6'3" in height, and he weighs 379lbs. * He has a scar on his back which was caused by a bullet while in combat. * Stanley suffers from Paranoid Personality Disorder and Intermittent Explosive Disorder. Likes (Pre-Pigman): * Hunting various woodland creatures. * Wrestling. * Bonfires * Pigs and cows. * Springtime. * Practicing his writing (despite not being good at it). Skills: * Talented and experienced with setting booby traps on the outskirts of his farm such as punji sticks, bear traps, and Apache Foot Hold traps. However, these can be triggered by animals. * Excellent tracking skills. * Very powerful- Extremely dangerous to fight up close. However, he prefers to use ranged weapons. * Stanely knows a collection of bird calls and can mimic bear growls perfectly, as well as cricket chirps. * 100% not afraid to get dirty- will mask his scent the old fashioned way. Animal feces or urine, dirt, mud, leaves, moss, whatever it takes to get the job done. Weaknesses: * His mask affects his overall vision. * He is used to being a well-protected hunter. All it takes is a group, or individual, with knowledge of booby traps and intent to kill, to hunt HIM. * Being sighted. This is extremely rare, however, it will cause him to blow his overall cover. From there he will attempt to massacre the entire group. * Ablutophobic, but overall hydrophobic. Cannot swim. Will not go into the water. Will not hunt during a storm. If he must wash himself, he is extremely afraid and will do it with clothes on, and with weapons nearby. The reason for this: being in the water makes him feel vulnerable. Theme Song Jesus Forgive Me - Concrete Blonde Category:Male Category:OC Category:Serial Killer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Tragic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mature Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Fucking Run Category:Deceased Parent(s)